On-die termination (ODT) technology is a technology where termination resistors for impedance matching in transmission lines are located inside a semiconductor chip. ODT can reduce signal reflections resulting from signals which propagate along stub lines connecting a memory controller with components on a module card such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) module, thereby reducing unwanted noise introduced into the signals.
With the increase in operational frequency of memory systems, the ODT technology has been employed in memory modules such as DDR5 synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) modules. For example, ODT termination resistors may be selectively coupled to a command/address (CA) bus and/or to a data communication bus to switch on or off termination of these buses, thereby improving signal integrity thereof.
However, there is a need for further improvement to the existing memory systems.